This disclosure relates to the field of animal grooming especially of dogs. Animal grooming is an important function for their health and well-being. This summary is directly related to domestic pets and especially to dogs, but it also applies to other animals and to humans as well. Brushing is an important part of dog care. Depending on the breed, age, and health of a dog, brushing should be a daily activity. Many breeds require significantly less brushing, but regular brushing helps to ensure that the dog is healthy and comfortable. The primary reasons for brushing include: checking for health problems, general cleanliness, forging a close bond between dog and owner, and reducing parasitic infestation. Dog brushes come in various sizes and shapes and are made of metal, plastic and wood and are best used for breeds that have long and fragile hair. Common types are the curry brush, bristle brush, wire pin brush, and slicker brush. A curry brush is a tool made of rubber or plastic with short teeth. It is rubbed, or curried over a dog's coat to loosen dirt, hair, and other detritus, and to stimulate the skin into producing natural oils. It is also used for untangling knots in a dog's ears, paws or tail. The bristle brush is widely used because it can be applied to any type of coat. As a general rule, longer and widely-spaced bristles are suitable for dogs with longer coats and shorter and tightly-packed ones are better to use on dogs with short hair. Typically, the bristle brush is used on dogs with long coats to finish the coat and to bring out the natural luster and shine of the coat. It is commonly used in daily grooming as it removes surface dust and dirt. The wire pin brush has oval shaped pins that are set in a flexible rubber base. The pins should be polished or coated to prevent scratching the dog's skin. This type of brush is used for dogs with long, wiry, wavy and curly coats as it is useful in separating and untangling the coat. A slicker brush is typically used after preliminary brushing with a bristle or a wire pin brush. It has fine wire pins that are secured to a flat base and the pins are medially bent at an angle. It is used for long coats and those with curly hairs to smooth the coat and to take out mats and tangles.
One problem with grooming animals is that hairs, foreign materials, infestations and other matter, including possibly disease bearing parasites are removed during the brushing process and it is inconvenient, if not dangerous to deal with this dislodged matter during brushing and when cleaning the brush. The presently described apparatus provides a simple and effective solution where dislodged material is moved to trash during brushing operations, and very little, if any, brush cleaning is necessary.